Nexus 2169 Lawbringer Assault Rifle
"The 'Lawbringer'? Yeah, it was a non-lethal made for cops any anyone else looking to defense while not worrying about collateral damage. Pretty decent weapon, actually. Locks up armor, overloads VI systems, goes right through a shield. Pity it isn't lethal." - Marine Sergeant Julio Sanchez, 2nd Marine Expeditionary, 2172 The Nexus Engagement Reliable Firearms 2169 'Lawbringer' Assault Rifle was a high-production weapon made with the intent of making a non-lethal weapon for various agencies who wanted to put down suspects or targets but keep them alive. The Lawbringer is part of the Peacemaker series. Origins Years of dealing with civil strife, revolts, minor terrorist cells, criminal gangs, and a variety of other situations where the use of a non-lethal weapon would have been more desirable, the Nexus Engagement Reliable Firearms Company tested several designs and prototypes to create a weapon that could deliver enough force to knock a man down or out without killing him. Realizing that just a brute-force shot would likely hamper such efforts. Nexus' Research and Development tested a variety of configurations and materials to create a sort of 'phasic' ability where the ferrous material of the round would carry a high-voltage charge, allowing it to 'stun' an opponent. This phasic property was found to have curious effects upon a variety of scenarios. First, the charge surprisingly let the round 'slip' through active kinetic barriers by displacing a positive feedback charge, neither disrupting the shields, activating them, or losing the amount of energy in the shot itself, either electrical or kinetic. The charge also overloaded sensitive armor VI-management systems by providing too much of a charge into the component wiring, causing armor lockup. Finally, the electrical charge against an unarmored opponent delivered a high-voltage shock, causing both loss of muscular control and and increased possibility of knocking an opponent out. The Lawbringer was born out of this research. Created and issued in 2169, the Lawbringer saw moderate popularity as dozens of models were sold in most every police agency in the Systems Alliance and EarthGov. Some agencies, such as the Systems Alliance Marshal Services, made the Lawbringer a mandatory armament for its personnel, while Systems Alliance Marines would arm themselves while on Guard Duty onboard vessels during deployments to limit fratricide and possible hull damage. The Lawbringer is a reliable fire are with better than average accuracy, lower than average recoil, and at a fair price. Despite the fact that it can 'bypass' a kinetic shield, illegal under the Citadel's Treaty of Farixen, it's non-lethal delivery has allowed it to remain in production, and the Lawbringer can be commonly found in the hands of police officers, private security, corporations, banks, and on vessels. As it is a non-lethal weapon, no special liscences are require to purchase, own, or carry one save for local laws with the exception of the Citadel, where no public Citizen is allowed to own a firearm of any kind. Trivia * Nexus Engagement Reliable Firearms is the definition for NERF, the foam weapon company, created for the Peacemaker Series * The 2169 Lawbringer is a NERF weapon, a part of the Borderland Series, and it's assault rifle of that line. * The other weapons of the Borderland 2169 Series are also in the Peacemaker Series, though have not made an appearance in any of the series at this time * This is the primary non-lethal weapon of Marshal Sam Collins. * The Lawbringer fires a 5.56 gram slug at 0.01% c. This delivers 179 shots from a 1 kg ammo block. Category:Peacemaker Series Category:Systems Alliance Marshal Service